1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device to which a mobile information terminal is mounted, and an art related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic-communications technology has advanced in recent years, small-sized, lightweight, and thin-sized display devices (for example, LCD, organic electroluminescence, electronic paper, etc.) have spread out widely, and mobile information terminals (for example, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), etc.) with these display devices and mounting devices for such mobile information terminals have been used practically.
In general, such a mounting device is only an adapter that makes an adjustment with a charging unit or a connection interface.
As for this point, contrivance, which improves a function of the mounting device, has been proposed and disclosed in published Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-288143 (reference 1).
However, even with the reference 1, the mounting device has not gone beyond the stage of the mere adapter from the point of view of operability for the mounting device. Therefore, it is hard to say that a user can be understandably notified of processing status of the mounting device.
A prior art has been proposed and disclosed in published Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-134821 (reference 2), which enables the mounting device to eject a mobile terminal from the mounting device by an ejection mechanism when charging is completed.
However, in the art mentioned above, when communication and charging are carried out simultaneously, the mobile terminal will be ejected at the time of the completion of charging, communication will be interrupted, and it is inconvenient.
A prior art has been proposed and disclosed in published Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-74654 (reference 3), which can easily confirm contents of outputs of an LCD while the terminal itself is mounted to the mounting device.
However, the prior art cuts out a part of the surface of the mounting device, and only exposes a part of the LCD. Therefore, it cannot be said that contents of the display can be extremely understandable with the prior art.